The embodiments herein relate generally to a portable live well for keeping a fish alive caught during ice fishing. Prior to the present invention, the portable live wells were made of flexible and stretchable materials forming a mesh, such as nylon mesh. These live wells are difficult to remove from an ice hole since the fishes cause the mesh to bulge at bottom. Further, since the mesh material do not provide any insulation, the mesh begins to freeze immediately after removing from the ice hole. Furthermore, the mesh live wells get wet that require drying when not in use.
The present live well, however, solves the abovementioned problems by manufacturing the portable live well using sturdy material, such as plastic, that does not deform and provides insulation. Further, the present live well does not require drying the portable live well after draining water through holes. Finally, the present live well can be securely placed in any standard bucket during transportation.